Wait! So my Grandfather Wasn't Crazy?
by Pinned back Wings
Summary: When Alexis meets Trevor and Sean; her mother and her go on a crazy adventure... based on her grandfather's favorite book? When everything goes wrong... can they find a way out of the center of the earth? Or die trying...? Sean/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Wait..! So My Grandfather Wasn't Crazy?**

_Disclaimer: I DON'T own Journey to the Center of the Earth, or Sean, but I want to. I only own Alexis, For your information I requested this category, :D It's a SeanXOC (I L O V E the actor that he plays) XD_

"Mom, please?!" I nearly screamed at my mother; Hannah.

"No, no, no, no. Since you'll ask again… no!" She yelled back at me, stirring her hot cocoa.

I slumped down in the chair and pouted. My light black hair was covering my quivering lip and wisped over my bright blue eyes. The thing is; I got all my facial features from my dad, John Carver.

My dad was well respected in his line of work, but he was a high class snob; according to my mom. He had the blackest hair ever, almost jet black, and the brightest blue eyes. At least, that's what my mom told me he looked like. He worked as a judge; he was doing a murder case on some guy, named Bobby Brown, when my mother walks in as a witness.

After my dad saw her, it was like love at first sight. He talked to her everyday and she finally got involved with him, in both a physical, if you know what I mean, and emotional way. Then they started going on dates, having sex; you know the usual thing men and women do when they're together for 6 months. Then my mom found out she was pregnant; he wanted a baby boy, but of course 9 and a half months later, I popped out, and boy did he get pissed. He told my mother to give me up to an adoption agency and when my mother said 'no' he got mad and ran off to the local bar.

After he had a _few _drinks, he wanted to drive home. A mile up the road from the bar, his green car was swerving. A trunk headed at 70 M.P.H up the same road, crashed into the truck making my father's car get **crushed** and the _Wal-Mart_ truck flip over and set on fire.

"Alexis; I only want the best for you sweet heart." She said to me, she stroked my hand that was on the coffee table. I looked at her hand on top of mine and took it back. Turning my hands into clenched fists, I slammed them on the table, making my mom's coffee cup shake.

"Your protecting me… by not letting me see my grandfather's grave!?" I screamed at her, frustrated. Then there was a knock on the door, my mother sighed and got up.

"Wait here." She said to me and went to answer the door.

"Like I have any where else to go." I snorted and got out my PSP, my beanie slipped down and I heard the door creek louder and footsteps. My mom stuck her head into the kitchen.

"We have visitors, be on your best behavior." She said to me smiling, _she knows I won't_, I thought and smirked to myself, shutting off my PSP while slipping it into my back pocket. Standing up, I walked into the family room.

"And there's my little girl." I groaned slightly, knowing better than to talk back when my mom was already pissed off.

"Hi," I yawned and gave a little wave.

"She seems energetic." A manly voice replied to my small 'hi'. I snapped my eyes open and looked at the man; he had black hair and brown eyes, kind of muscular. I snorted and looked at my mom.

"Your new boy-toy mom?" she stiffened slightly.

"No! They came to ask about your grand father…" She said, her whole face was flushed. I laughed a bit and looked at the younger boy.

He was around my age, maybe a couple months older. He had brown hair and brown eyes, in conclusion… he was extremely gorgeous; wearing a white t-shirt that covered his baggy, plain brown cargo pants.

I tuned into the conversation my mother was having with the older man.

"I found this in my late-brother's box…" He said handing her a book, not any book; my favorite book.

"So?"

"So, look at all the notes…" she flipped through a couple of pages and stopped on one particular…

"Wait...?" She said, her eyes widening. She got up, slowly, going over to my grandfather's book collection and getting his copy of 'Journey to the Center of the Earth'. She opened to the same page; it was the same picture and notes. The guy looked confused.

"Take me up to the volcano tube, where my brother's machine is." He ordered.

"Fine; 2,000 dollars."

"A day, no problem." Trevor smiled, cockily.

"An hour…" My mother corrected him. His eyes widened and stared at her.

"Your kidding right?"

"Nope." Wow, my mom's blunt.

He sighed and then the younger boy spoke, "Will you take rolls of quarters?"

I had to giggle at that, that was pretty funny. The younger boy looked at me and I shut up faster than you can say 'pumpkin pie.'

"That's fine. Whatever you can pay me with… I just need money." The older man chuckled slightly and held out his hand.

"I'm Trevor by the way and this is my nephew Sean." My mom shook his hand and smiled at Sean.

"Hello, I'm Hannah and this is, my daughter, Alexis." My mom smiled brightly and took me by the shoulder and patted it.

"Hey." Sean said to me.

"Hey," I replied, smiling slightly.

"You can sleep in Alexis's bed; Alexis sleep on the couch and Trevor take my bed; I'll take the chairs…"

Trevor started to open his mouth but my mom beat him to it.

"NO BUTS!" Trevor shut his mouth just like I did before and smiled lightly.

"Alright." My mom smiled again and pushed me towards Sean.

"Show this nice boy, Sean, to your room and I'll show Trevor mine." I grumbled casually and walked towards my room, the last door on the right.

"Here is my room, it's not the best, but it's also not the worst room in the world. Night," I said curtly and started to walk away, but Sean took my wrist in his hand and turned me around.

"Hey, listen. Thanks for letting me stay in your room and everything." I could tell he didn't want to 'thank' me, but did anyway.

"Hey no worries, I'm used to sleeping on the couch when it gets too hot in my room." I turned the knob and pushed the plain white door open. Sean's eyes widened at the first glance at my room, it wasn't a normal girly room. Sure it had splashes of pink and purple on the walls, but it was solid, very dark gray, with splashes of water colours and rainbow colours on the wall.

The really only thing girly about my room was the stuffed animals and the white canopy bed that sat in the middle of the room, then again I also had a vanity covered with make-up and jewelry.

"I don't feel comfortable sleeping in your room…" I laughed, loudly.

"Why not?" Sean looked at me with a 'are-you-retarded' look.

"Boy…" he pointed towards himself and then towards me, "girl." I sighed and pushed him in my room.

"Nighty night Sean."

**(A/N: Revised; June 23****rd**** 2009.**

**Hey, told you I would go back and revise it all, but it isn't done. I have no ideas right now, so HAHA… I revised it. Blah, blah, all in all, no more grammar mistakes like before.**

**Fin.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AHH!_**

_Disclamier: I **DO NOT** own Journey to the Center of the Earth, but I did ask this category to be put in :D_

My eyes snapped open as the sound of my mother's voice reached my ears.

"Alexis Hannah-" She cut off my last name, but I got the idea, I _needed _to get up, off this comfy couch. I rolled on my side and waved my hand dismissively.

"5 more minutes mom." She groaned and came over, rolling _me_ off the couch and on to the floor.

"YOUCH!" I screamed, rolling on my left side and sitting on my butt. I mumbled under my breath something, I wasn't supposed to say, but did and got up. My hair was sticking in every direction and my shirt and pants were rolled up. I yawned and my shirt went up just a _tad _more when Sean came around the corner.

"Eep! So sorry Sean" I squeaked out to him, rounding around him and going into my bedroom, it was _clean_? I looked in the closet and found my baggy cargo pants, they were Cami, I put my white spaghetti strapped shirt on, covering it with my _Invader Zim_ jacket on.

I searched around my room and found my high top converse; packing my bag with everything, hair brush, mirror, _PSP_, and clothes. I already know that my mom was going to pack food and water and sleeping bags.

I slipped my checkered backpack onto my right shoulder and came out, _trying_ to tame my hair, when I did, I put it up in a high ponytail.

I sighed, "Mum, you almost doneeee?" I asked in my whining voice.

"Yeah, two minutes" She answered back. I groaned and sat next to Sean.

"Hey" I said to him, he turned his head and opened his mouth.

"Hey, What's up?"

"Nothing, we gotta wait for my mum"

"Oh, it's ok, Uncle Trevor takes long time in the bathroom anyway"

I giggled, "Really?"

"Yea, he's worse than a girly-girl"

"Ah, my mum is like that, but she is a girly-girl"

"Yea, I saw your PSP earlier, What games do you play?"

"Guitar Hero and I write to my friends in New York" Lacing _New York _with a New Yorker accent.

"Sweet, Guitar Hero rules"

"Sheyea! It is"

I checked my watch; _10:23 a.m._ I blew air out of my mouth and looked at him.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I nearly choked on my gum I was chewing on. I looked at him and he flushed. OK, not what I was expecting.

"N-No" I choked on my words, "You have a girlfriend?"

"Nope" He said, almost like he practiced it. I watched his every move and finally my mother and that Trevor dude are done.

"Let's go" My mom says and then we were out in my mum's car, driving to volcano.

Once we were at the foot at the mountain, mom got out and started climbing, "Come on Alexis, Trevor, Sean" She called out our names, me and Sean climbed together, just in case one of us happened to tumble backwards.

We were about 2/3, not even about maybe a yard away from the tip when mom turned around and stopped for a second, "Come on guys, _girl_ we need to be home a sundown"

"Can't you slow down a bit?" Trevor asked. My mother didn't reply, of course.

I slowed down and my mother turned, she had reached the top frist, then out of the blue, Sean turned to Trevor.

"Dibs"

"What?"

"I have dibs on the mountain guide." I don't know if Trevor saw my look of disappointment and depressed, but he came back with a snappy com back.

"Your thirteen"

"Sorry, called dibs"

"But! Thirteen-year-olds' don't get dibs" Sean started climbing up and yelled back to Trevor, "GET OVER IT"

Trevor looked at me, "Sorry"

I was taken back, "W-What do you mean?"

"I saw the way you were lookin' at him, you've got a crush"

I blushed and glared at him, "Do not"

"Do so"

"Do not"

"Do not"

"DO SO!"

"Ha ha, told you"

"GOD! He acts like a freakin' child!!" I swore under my breath and started up after the group.

Finally we reached the top and I came up with a plan to make Sean jealous. Trevor took out this beeping machine and explained what it was.

"It tells me where the device I'm looking for is"

As we walked to the center of the volcano more and more, the beeping accelerated.

"AH! There it is" He cried out with fake hope.

"What do you got to do with it?" My mother asked.

"Well I've got to unlock it" He took out this key type thing and stuck it in the machine and tried to unlock it.

My mother looked up, her and I carefully examined the sky, the clouds were excessively getting darker and darker and we could hear thunder.

"I'm really sorry Trevor, but we have to go now" My mother finally said.

"Mom its ok, I think we will be fine"

Trevor tried to pull up the machine. He tried a few more times and I _had _to help the poor man.

Lightning started to strike as me and Trevor tried to pull the damn thing up, it was lodged into the ground. My mother took Sean by the shoulders.

"We need to find cover now!" She pushed him along into a cave, "You to Alexis"

"God she almost forgot about her damn daughter" I mumbled under my breath, I think Trevor heard me because he started to laugh. I ran over with my mother and tried to watch Trevor, try to pull that_ thing _out of the freakin ground.

"I don't think he'll get it" I whispered to Sean, he nodded his head and watched careful over his Uncle.

Soon, Trevor pulled it out and raised it to the sky, "YES I GOT IT!" He yelled then, lightning struck next to him, scaring the _shit _out of him, he stared to run.

Sean, my mom, and me were yelled out to him, "HURRY UP" and "FORGET IT"

The lightning followed him it seemed like everywhere he went til my mother shouted something.

"DROP THE MACHINE TREVOR, THE LIGHTNING IS ATTRACTED TO IT!!" As Trevor swiftly moved thru the rocks, he dropped it and dashed into the cave, when the lightning struck the machine, it exploded, sending a tremor threw the ground and up the cave walls, making the cave entrance collapse.

"EVERYONE OK!?" I yelled out, coughing from the dirt going up my nostrils.

"Yeah" Came three of three people's voices.

When Sean looked up, he started to freak out.

"COME ON GUYS, YOU GOTTA HELP ME DIG!" He yelled out.

"Calm down Sean" We all tried to help, but finally my mom said something to Trevor, who was staring at her _arse_.

"Forget it; It's no use"

"We're gonna have to find another way" Trevor said.

"Another way!?" Sean took out his cellphone and tried to get bars.

My mom took out headlights, giving one to everyone, but me.

"Hey, where's mine mum?"

"I told you to pack"

"YEAH! For a hiking trip not a freakin cave dive!!"

"You gotta stay close to someone then"

The timing was perfect! Making Sean jealous, I'll stay close to Trevor. I glanced at Sean and smiled, "Ill stay close to Trevor then" Sean looked confused, so did Trevor. I huddled next to him.

"Making him jealous?" Trevor asked, smirking.

"Yep" Trevor laughed a bit and we started down the cave tunnel.

After a minutes, maybe, Trevor started talking.

"Direction is my sixth sense, Sean, Watch and learn"

All of a sudden, my mom came out pushing me backwards onto Sean, making him fall onto the cold, stone floor and she hugged Trevor from behind and pulled him over, there, there was a gaping hole in front of us.

Trevor was gasping for air, nearly death, I can get why.

"AHEM" Someone said. I looked behind and saw that Sean was still under me and I quickly got up, hiding my blush.

"Sorry and thanks for the catch"

"No problem"

The out of no where, Trevor had a stick of fire in his hand.

"1....2....." Then BOOM.

He went flying back as he looked up, "What the?"

He checked the walls of the cave, " Magnesium"

"Magnesium is kinda um.. Flam able isn't it Trevor?"

"Yea, _kinda_"

My mom pulled out a glow stick and snapped it, "Wouldn't this be easier?"

"Yeah" He got it from Hannah and walked over to the edge.

"1....2.....3!" He dropped it and Sean started counting.

"Almost 3" Sean said.

"200 feet?" Trevor said, "Got rope?"

"Always" My mom replied, already having it out.

After she set up the pulleys and showed Sean and Trevor how to, Trevor began scaling the walls, sending me tied with Sean. Our thighs were touching, that's how close we were.

"OK, Sean don't worry, I'll help _alot_" I said, helping him get his footing.

Soon after my mom followed me and Sean down the same rope.

Sean's footing slipped and taking me down with him, we both yelped.

"Hey watch it" Trevor called up.

"Shut up" Sean said, I looked at him.

"Make conversation with me" Sean looked over.

"Do you come here often Alexis?"

"Oh, come on your in a cave Sean!" Trevor called up laughing.

"You try making conversation with her!" He called back, now that made me giggle.

"No Sean I don't come here often"

All of a sudden, Trevor lost his footing and went down, the weight on our rope caught him, but his rope was to messed up the continue with it.

"I'm going to cut it" My mom said to Trevor.

"What? NO!" Trevor yelled back.

"Yeah, NO!" Sean said too. I kinda shook my head and my mom cut the rope.

"NO!" Sean yelled. There was a thump and Sean, me, and my mother looked at Trevor, he was at the bottom. It was right under him.

"HAHA! Stupid" I cried out with heartfilled laughter, watching Trevor glare at me.

Sean kinda laughed as we scaled down the rest of the wall, jumping off Sean helped Trevor up.

"Hey, Hannah, did you know the bottom was right here, or did you guess?" Hannah kinda looked over her shoulder and didn't answer.

"I would take that as a 'no'" I replied for my mom, my British accent lancing every word.

**_Hey, sorry if its too short, not all the events are the same as the movie, so sorry If i screwed up anything._**

**_-VintageMassMurderer-_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wait? So My Grandfather Wasn't Crazy?**

_**--VintageMassMurderer-- **(C)_

**Chapter 3: It's kinda like a roller coaster ride**

* * *

I helped my mother get all the rope back into its original position, in a circle like pose. As everyone got their supplies back onto their backs, I notcied that Sean was shinning his flashlight around the hallow cave. As Trevor got his pack on, I heard Sean call out something.

"Hey guys? What's this?" he shinned his dimmering light over in the near by closed down mine shaft.

"This is one of the biggest disasters," Hannah said. She shinned more over her flashlight into the cave as Sean gave a quiet, yet notable gulp.

"How big?"

"Eighty-one....dead," my mother replied with such tension in her voice it had made me nerve racked.

"That's pretty big," Trevor said. His eyes were wide.

"No, really?" I mumbled sarcastically. My mom had already started traveling into the mine tunnel. I was so intrigued in my surroundings that all the noise was blocked out from my mid. The water that was perception above, was leaking down and making calcite on the number of soda straws that were being made. The lights that were glimmering off the walls, it looked so beautiful.

Then something caught my ear, Trevor had brought my grandfather into the conversation, it was blocked out by a faint buzzing noise, but I heard some parts of it. The most important part I heard.

"I am not like my father," my brow ferried in disgust. My mother thought my grandfather was crazy, yet I didn't.

"Hannah?" Sean called out. My frown deppened because no one was worried for me. I turned a corner and saw my mom messing with a control panel of some sorts, most likely for electricity.

"What's that?"

"This is the old generator for the mine,:

"Hey! You don't want to touch that!" that set me off. What was he, some kind of sexist pig?

"Hey, my mother can do what she wants," I spoke in a low voice. Both Trevor and Sean were quiet surprised.

"She could shock herself, or worse," Of course, this argument ended with sparks and the lights flickering on.

"See?" I said kinda of snobby. I watched as all the lights turned on in a pattern and faltered off way in the back. my eyes were as large as dinner plates or U.F.O's. Trevor raised his hands in defeat and laughed.

"Okay, I take it back!" we all stared in amazement, until yet again, my mother walked off.

"Is this it? I mean the minors had to get their stuff in and out somewhere, right?"

"Yeah," Sean got one of those imaginary light bulbs over his head. I think we had the same thought, because at the same time we yelled out,

"SHOTGUN!/I CALL FRONT!!" we both pushed and shoved, tiring to get into the old, metal cart.

"Hold on son," Trevor called out to Sean, wavering his light.

"We don't even know if these things work," I felt a jerk forward and saw my mom.

"Hello," I called out awkwardly. Both me and Sean were sitting in the front, side by side, both of our hips touching once again.

"Get in Trevor," my mother commanded. With no complaints he got in the second cart, behind me and Sean and wee took off. Before we got going, I went in the back of Sean and held on to his waist.

"I never did liked roller coasters," you know you get that feeling when someone is smirking well, it was one of those times.

"I think I see something," Sean called out.

_I don't want to know what it is_, I repeated inside my head. I held on tighter as I heard him say what it was.

"Your going to be pissed," then my stomach dropped and I started screaming like a little girl. There was no end to the stomach dropping. I felt like I was going to hurl.

"Why isn't there seat belts on these things?!" Sean yelled back to Trevor.

"Your worried about seat belts?!" the turns and twists kept coming and when I opened my eyes, I regretted it one-hundred percent. There about seventeen yards away was a huge hole in the track.

"Hannah?!" I heard Sean yell back.

"I know!" there was some yelling going on about "pulling the break,". I saw the gap coming closer and closer until "whoosh," we were flying. It lasted about several seconds then I jerked my head forward, making my head fall into the back of Sean's back.

"YEAH!" I heard Sean scream, but I was scared shitless to open my eyes.

"Stay put son!" I wanted to see what the screaming was about. I opened one eye and saw we had split from my mom and Trevor. They were on the above tracks, but I was scared and held on Sean's waist tighter.

"Scared?" Sean mocked me.

"Y-Yes," I held on even tighter. I might be a sissy about this, but like I said before, "I never liked roller coasters,". Sean laughed at my miserable moment and held onto my hands with his own. You might say, "it was an adorable, romantic couple moment," but ohhhhh, no. I was near tears, but suddenly the cart was slowing down to a halt. I looked at Sean and semi-smiled. I looked over and saw Hannah and Trevor on the floor talking. I released my hands from his waist as he released my hands, he jumped out of the cart.

"That...was...amazing!!!" it was like a five year old that broke open his first pinata. But, myself I turned over on the right side of the cart and hurled all of the wheels and the side of it.

* * *

**(Author's note: I FINALLY UPDATED!!!! I'm sorry, my niece broke it -twitch- so we had to buy a new one. I was cleaning my room and said, "Why the hell not?" So I watched that part and wrote it down on scratch paper then wrote it on here! W00t!**

**-VintageMassMurderer-**

**-()-Review, Favorite, Alert, Flame-()-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wait? So My Grandfather Wasn't Crazy?**

**--VintageMassMurderer-- (C)**

**Chapter 4: Diamonds are not a girl's best friend.**

* * *

After hurling up my breakfast and part of my fast dinner, I made my way over to Trevor and my mom. They were dusting themselves off and I noticed Sean. He was walking over to an opening in the wall that Trevor's cart had made.

"Uh, hey what's this?" that question seemed to be popping up alot now. Hannah walked over, followed by myself and Trevor.

"A secret cave?" I put out in the open. We carefully walked through the small opening and before I knew it we were surrounded by emeralds and rubies, and diamonds? While Trevor and Hannah were looking at the other minerals on the wall, me and Sean went to the diamonds. We were digging them out with either our hands or Sean's pocket knife. They were so beautiful, crystal clear and untouched my human hands. I through two.... or ten more diamonds into my bag and looked around.

"I'm rich," Sean sang out, putting the last diamond into his bag and turning. Trevor was spouting off about volcanic tubes or something similar. I walked a step and we all heard a loud cracking noise, it was coming from below us? Trevor looked at the ground as Hannah actually bent down and grazed the ground with her fingertips. Hannah looked at Trevor, then at me.

"Muskovite,"

"What's muskovite?"

"It's a very thin type of rock,"

"How thin?" I asked nervously.

"Well, the slightest change in pressure would crack it," Trevor replied, "move slowly over here," both Sean and I stepped heel-toe, heel-toe. We stopped of a slight moment and Sean slipped his backpack over his shoulder and a diamond dropped out of his bag and landed straight down and then crack! We watched intensely when nothing happened everyone laughed and sighed, then the ground slipped from under us.

We were screaming for several moments, then stopped. We all looked at each other and down, we started talking, or more like screaming.

"WE'RE STILL FALLING!?!" Trevor screamed. Then like Christmas carolers we all screamed in chorus. Oh god, my other half of my dinner, I thought covering my mouth. I let go and grabbed the nearest persons hand, which happened to be Sean's. We all linked hands and continued to scream. The fall got drastic and we let go.

"Trevor, what's at the bottom?!" Sean screamed over to him. He started spouting off about spets or something similar to that.

"Or the cave could have eroded to fill with water," he paused for breath, "kinda like a water slide," I could hear Sean next to me,

"Water slide, please be a water slide," my eyes widened in fear.

"I don't know how to swim though," I don't think anyone heard me.

"Or we can be skewered," Hannah replied. Sean looked from my mom to Trevor and started screaming starting a chain reaction. After a few more moments of falling tiny bubbles erupted from the darkness. They were splashing me?

"Water?!" my mom yelled, touching her cheek.

"Yes, water," Trevor replied as calmly as he could.

"Water slide," I could hear Sean repeat continuously.

"Here it comes, hang on!" Trevor yelled over Sean's loud mumbling. We all screamed louder than times before and then I hit cold water. I started screaming even more as we washed down the tunnel like structure. I tried to find anyone else, no such luck. I finally spotted Sean and tried to move over. I was so close until we landed butt first into water. I started kicking my way through the water; very slowly. My legs were getting tired as I tried to reach Sean and Trevor with no success, I stopped and rested from kicking. I saw Trevor jump back into the water to help my mom. As I finally reached surface, someone grabbed my arm and helped me up.

I was panting like a dog in Summer. I looked up and noticed it was Sean.

"Thanks,"

"No prob," he said as he went to help my mother out of the water. I slipped off my jacket and stuffed it inside my bag. Now a wet shirt was sticking to me like honey on bees. I fell back as did Sean, my mom, and Trevor. I closed my eyes as my heart went back down to its normal rate.

"Is it just me or is the ceiling moving?" I heard Sean ask.

"It's probably the water's reflection,"

"I think I see it too," I took Sean's side. Staring up at the ceiling, it started to fall. They were glowing birds? We all stood up in amazement as my mouth was set a gap.

* * *

(Author's Note:

ehhhhhhh.......-whiny voice- I took me forever to write this chapter!!!!! Stupid Trevor and all his big words.. :P Some places aren't right or I cut things out like the part when Hannah says ________________________- something skewered. Sorry -bows- I like those birdies by the way. I only ended it there 'cause I need to know what they are called, lol XD. THIS IS SOOOO SHORT, I'M VERY VERY SORRY!!

End of Author Note)


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Wait? So My Grandfather Wasn't Crazy?

**--VintageMassMurderer-- (C)**

**Chapter 5: The Center?**

* * *

I slowly moved my mouth up and rolled my tongue back inside my mouth. Sean looked amazed, he had that look of an innocent five year old; it was adorable. One of the birds flew down next to me and Sean and swooped around our heads tweeting along the way. I smiled and silently giggled as the birds flew into a crack inside the cave we were in.

"Hey," Trevor called after them. All of us, including myself followed my mother through the crack and then we came to a stop. It was amazing.

"Wow," was the only word that escaped from any ones mouth, then Trevor had to go and ruin it all.

"My brother, your father Sean, was right. No one believe him, but now we can prove him wrong," Trevor said, patting Sean's shoulder. Sean smiled and turned towards my mom.

"Your dad was right too, Hannah. You too Alexis," my name rolled of his tongue it seemed like. I seeped in the colorful world that was inside a beautiful world. Not yet touched by millions of hands and feet, preserved for the adventurers who dared to try what we have tried. The color was so lush, it was almost like a beautiful dream that would never end. The sky was clear, except for a glowing, firing ball of fire coming from the center of the sky. From this point of view it looked like a tropical rain forest with a set of dark colors.

"Alexis, come on," I heard my name being called and saw that my friends were already half way down. I screeched and ran down the mountain and followed Sean, who was at the end. I grabbed Sean's bag as he twisted his head around.

"Yeah?"

"My bag, I left it at the river," Sean smiled.

"Actually, your mom got it when her and Trevor ran back to the river bend," I smiled and ran ahead of Sean. I tripped and fell flat on my face as Sean laughed and ran up to help me up. I gasped and wiped my face from the blood that was dribbling down my cheekbone.

"Ow," Sean smirked and got a cloth of some sorts out and wiped away the blood.

"Hold it on the cut and I'll get your bag for you," I walked along with Sean, but he went ahead and grabbed my bag for me.

"Thanks," I grabbed it and attempted to through it on my back, but it fell to the ground and I gasped. Sean laughed lightly as I heard Trevor and Hannah's voices traveling farther and farther away. He pulled it off from the ground and handed it to me.

"Klutz," I made the 'hmpf,' noise and turned my head, grabbing my bag from him and walking away.

"Hey!!" he called after me. I ignored him and kept walking. He finally caught up to me and pushed me playfully.

"Sheesh, can't take a joke?" he asked playfully. I stuck out my tongue.

"Nooo," he smirked at my childish voice and I pushed him back playfully too.

"Come on we need to catch up," Sean grabbed my hand and we ran to catch up with Trevor and Hannah.

* * *

**(Author's Notes:**

**OK, I lied the poll closed today at 10:00, because the votes were not changing, lol.**

**Here it goes:**

**Yes: 92%- 12 people**

**No: 7%- 1 person**

**So I will make one of the next chapters with Alexis's and Sean's first kissy -makes fish face- This was kinda showing that they were getting used to each others actions and excepting their feelings as friends/lovers. I want to make a poem, I'm not too sure, because I w****rite pretty depressing poems -.-'. If you do review add if you want me to do something with Sean's and Alexis's relationship in a poem or just the story. After this story is done, I AM making a sequel.**

**At the end(I was watching the commentary movie,) the director is making a sequel, maybe!! But, I think it will be about finding Atlantis, because that's what my sequel will be about.**

**Thanks for reading and maybe reviewing.**

**-Wolf-Girl-Narnia-Girl: lol thank you!! :)**

**Rogue di WeReWoLf- lol, I added more =)**

**Lmao(ann.)- Sean is cute, the actor is absolutely adorable, love him. =) The movie is great!!**

**WinchesterAngel3389- I know!! There wasn't a category so I asked for one. Thanks :)**

**.Shes-The-Proto-Type.- Lol, I know. I really don't like Brendan Fraser, so yeah. I will thanks for the advice.**

**xqulth- lol thanks XD**

**Pocoya- I really watch the movie to get the scenes right, but some of the scenes are made up from my brain. Lol**

**IKillYouForKlondikeBar- I will lol XD, thanks.**

**xXKaira-himeXx- Thanks**

**xXNeverThereXx- I WILL!!!! W00T!! LOVE THE ENTHAUSIASIM~!!! thanks =)**

**jackclicvesim123- Lol, write back soon, the beginning of the story is spectacular, keep it up.**

**.Shes-The-Proto-Type.- I know right?! lol sorry for the long wait.**

**xqulth- lol never been on one O.o**

**ShadowWolfDagger- I will lol :D**

**IKillYouForKlondikeBar- lol thanks and your welcome it's kinda my job :)**

**xXNeverThereXx- I Know right? I had alittle light bulb and though, "Wow, a perfect time for a ""Romantic"" moment," THANK YOU!!**

**WinchesterAngel3389- lol Sean will always be Sean XD lol like I said before, I never been on a roller coaster O.O' lmao**

**.Shes-The-Proto-Type.- Thanks, your one of the many reviewers that have been through most of the story reviewing for it :D**

**ShadowWolfDagger- lol the birdies are adorable! I will update very very soon XD**

**- your welcome and thank, but yours is a whole LOT better than mine. **

**- thank you, I also fixed that XDDD**

**-THANKS LOVE YA'LL~!-**

**Fin.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

Wait! So My Grandfather Wasn't Crazy?

**--VintageMassMurderer-- (C)**

**Chapter 6: The Center Part 2**

* * *

Once me and Sean had caught up with Trevor and my mom, Sean had let go of my hand, but he was still smiling. Trevor had seemed to be smiling too. It was pretty creepy, because the whole time we were traveling not once did he smile. Well, at least what I saw. Hannah kept looking back at me and Sean, smiling like a mother usually does. My eyes wondered around as I landed my eyes on Sean.

He was gorgeous. Even though he was sweating, wet, and needed a shower, no offense to him, he was gorgeous. His smile kept shinning on his lips as he followed his uncle and my mom. He glanced of and smiled to me as I smiled back, I walked right into a giant tree.

"Oh fudge," I said. I fell on my back and was rubbing my throbbing head. Sean laughed for a moment and offered me his hand.

"Need help?" I pouted and took his hand. He heaved me off the ground as he stared at the giant tree that I had run into.

"I want to go inside," I was going to say I don't think you can, but Sean proved me wrong. He ran to the oppisite side and climbed in through a hole big enough for Trevor. It was huge, inside and out. It was beautiful, just like everything else here.

"Coming?" I heard Trevor ask my mother.

"Nah, I'm going to go look around," as my mom walked off, Trevor was staring at her arse. It was gross.

"Are you coming or are you going to watch my mom's ass all day?" Trevor did a double take and blushed. He walked in front of me and I stood outside the tree. I sulked against the outside and bobbed my head up and down. My eye sight was blurring. There has been alot of things going on. I closed my eyes, until someone was shaking me. It was Sean.

"What's up?" I yawned. Sean's eyes were red like he had been crying. I tilted my head side to side. Sean looked up and put his head on my shoulder.

"We found my dad..." I looked at him, more confused that before.

"Isn't that good?" Sean's eyes closed and twisted like he was going to cry.

"We found him... he was dead," my eyes widened and a wave a sadness washed over me and I grabbed Sean and hugged him close.

"I'm sorry Sean, I am really sorry. I know how it feels to lose your dad," I mumbled into his neck. I felt wetness running down the back of my shirt.

"He-He..."

"Shh shh shh," I whispered, petting his hair like my mom did when she told me about my dad.

"You need rest Sean," I whispered into his ear and helped him up. I lead him up into the tree and saw Trevor and Hannah looking at a map. I closed my eyes and set Sean down onto the swinging bed and when his head hit the netting his eyes closed and he was fast asleep.

"Alexis?" I heard my mom call me. I turned my head and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Sean?" I choked on my own spit as Trevor laughed at my reaction. My eyes turned a slight red along with my cheeks.

"Do you?" I looked back at Sean and looked down.

"Yeah," my face flushed a different color and I felt a hand take a hold of my shoulder. I looked up and saw it was Trevor's hand.

"Yeah?"

"I think Sean likes you too," my face flushed even more.

"I think I'm going to sleep," I sat in the far corner and I closed my eyes once more, welcoming slumber.

* * *

**(Author's Note:**

**Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh??? How was it? I'm sleepy, sorry if I made mistakes and I'm changing the plot just a little so the story is :::a little::: longer. I am working on a poem!!**

**-THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS~!!**

**Fin.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Wait! So My Grandfather Wasn't Crazy?

**--VintageMassMurderer-- (C)**

**Chapter 7: Dreams and Plans to Escape**

**_Journey_**

**_We left on a journey,_**

**_Down the road of life we went._**

**_We were trapped and left to die,_**

**_but then your uncle came along and saved our butts._**

**_We held hands and hugged along the way,_**

**_But now it's the hardest thing I will ever have to do._**

**_Shall I pick life or should I pick you?_**

* * *

I tossed and turned in my sleep, I felt the coldness of the bark under my shoes and the walls scratching my arms. I felt someone lift me up, I weakly opened my eyes and saw a blurred version of Trevor. The image faltered and my eyes closed as my body welcomed the sleep I rightly deserved.

_"Mama what ever happened to my daddy?" a smaller version of Alexis asked a younger version of Hannah. My mother's eyes blurred with not forgotten tears of sadness. She turned to me and pulled me into a hug and snuggled into the crevice of my neck and sucked in air._

_"Your daddy died the day you were born," my eyes widened and I started sobbing. The one that was going to raise me along with my mom had died the day I was born? The one that was going to teach me to play his favorite sport? This wasn't true, my mom was lying to me. I struggled against her arms and screamed._

_"MY DADDY IS NOT DEAD!! HE IS NOT!!" I flipped out and tried to pry myself from her warm embrace. She cried even more and hugged me closer._

_"It is true baby. Alexis Hannah Gray.... Your father did die, he was mad and is dead," my mom, by the sound of her voice she wasn't lying._

_"No...no!!" I screamed, tears streaming down my cheeks and I cried even harder. She patted my head softly and whispered into my ear that he did love me, but I knew that wasn't true._

The more the dream came down, the more I tossed and turned. Then someone was shaking me.

"Alexis....Alexis....Alexis you need to wake up!" I cried and tried to push the person away as I cried even more and screamed in my sleep. The person's hands wrapped around my arms and shook me again.

"WAKE UP!" my eyes snapped open and reveled the person as Sean. He was sweating along with some dried tears on his face. I took a deep breath and looked at him once again.

"H-hey," I answered meekly. He turned red and got off me and laid back down.

"You were screaming in your sleep, I thought you were dying," he turned over and stared at me. It looked like we were sleeping, but we were sharing a simple conversation.

"Why were you screaming?"

"I had a-a nightmare," Sean rolled his eyes.

"Nooo, really?" I giggled slightly and looked at him in the eyes.

"About the day....the day my mother told me about my father," Sean looked down and then back up.

"I'm sorry," I looked kindly at Sean and smiled.

"It's not your fault," Sean looked down once again.

"Yeah, but I brought it up," I giggled quietly and looked down to see my mother and Trevor cuddling. I frowned and looked at Sean. Now we can't be together, I thought. I scooted closer to Sean until my head was up against his chest. I could hear his heart beating faster and faster. I smiled and laid down on his chest. My eyes began to shut and I swear I heard Sean say something.

"_I do like you,_" I shook my head and knew it was either a joke or I was hallucinating. I shut my eyes and finally fell asleep, no dreams coming to my mind.

* * *

As the daylight lit up the tree and the flowers were opening for the first taste of day, Trevor and Hannah were up and wet? I looked at my mom like she was crazy and she smiled meekly. My hair was bedragged and my clothes were on half backwards. Trevor was shaking his wet hair as my mother was drying her self in the sunlight. I looked at Sean, who either had just gotten up or was just laying there while I slept on him. I yawned and reached my hands up to the sky.

"Good morning," I said quietly. I got off the bed and walked over to my mother and hugged her, my clothes getting wet.

"Good thing I brought extra clothes, eh?" I said. My mother laughed gingerly and handed me my bag.

"Go down to the beach and wash up," I shook my head and got my bag from my mother's hands and walked down to the beach. Once I got down there I looked around the perimeter and began to strip except my bra and black underwear. I took a few steps into the ocean and sat down in the sand. I lifted my hand filled with ocean water and poured it down my head and back, getting rid of the sweat and pain that this journey had cause me. I scrubbed my feet and underarms and finally got up and went into the deeper part of the ocean.

Once I was deep enough I swan around for a bit. I closed my eyes for a moment and felt something tug at my foot. I gasped as it pulled me under. I tried to swim away, but whatever it was, it was too strong. Whatever it was let go and let me swim back to surface for a moment. I got freaked out and tried to swim back to land, the current didn't want me too, but soon I was there and I laid on the beach half naked. I wheezed and tried to get my breathing back to normal; when it didn't I got out my inhaler and did a couple puffs and started to breath normally.

I got up after my attack and got dressed in short shorts and a long, white shirt. I slipped on my converse and through my wet stuff back into my bag and walked back to the tree. I was about half way there when Sean stopped me, he was wet too. I wondered if he was at the beach. I blushed and smiled.

"Why, hello Sean," I tried to get past him, but he moved along with me. I looked at him confused and he dug his foot into the sand.

"I-I have to tell you something," I smiled and got hold of his hand, trying to be flirtatious.

"What is it Sean?" a light blush crept among his cheeks.

"W-Well, I w-well," he gave a weak breath and looked me in the eyes, "I-I like you," I was shocked. Sean... Sean liked me? The one that had been crying the day before and the one I had known for three days... liked me? I blushed as my mind wondered around.

"I-I like you too," I smiled and felt something press against m lips. I opened my eyes and saw that Sean was kissing me. I panicked, this was my first kiss, I gently kissed back. Our hands were still connected and he was the one to break the kiss. He smiled as a blush brushed on his face.

"Sorry," I put a finger on his lips and kissed him gingerly.

"It's okay," I pulled away from his face, but I kept our hands connected and went along with him. Jeez, this was the happiest day of my life. It felt like I was flying, like I was never going to stop flying. I sighed and put my head on his shoulder. As we walked into camp Hannah and Trevor were smiling like crazy people and just sighed. Then I heard my mom,

"Aw, young love," I blushed and sat next to Sean, watching my mom and Trevor figure out how to get out of his forest. Out of the center of the earth.

* * *

**(Author's Note:**

**Awwww!!! Sorry, I'm not very good with kissing scenes, sorry -bows and claps hands together- Gomen-nasai!! Los siento!! Je suis désolé!! Es tut mir leid!! Jag är ledsen!! Those all mean I'm sorry :() I hope you liked this chapter and hope I did good with the kissing scene.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS~!!!**

**Fin.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

Wait! So My Grandfather Wasn't Crazy?

**--VintageMassMurderer-- (C)**

**Chapter 8: Building**

* * *

I snuggled close to Sean as we both watched Trevor and Hannah search for a way out of this place. I rested my head on Sean's shoulder and sighed.

"Sean?" he looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"What happens when we reach the surface? What will happen to us?" I squeezed his hand and closed my eyes. I could hear Sean take a deep breath.

"I could ask my mom to move out with my uncle, and you ask your mother to move closer to us," I closed my eyes and thought of that situation and what trouble my mother would go through with packing and unpacking, she didn't even like change that much. So how could we? I breathed out and opened my eyes.

"I'll see," I said to him as I twirled a piece of his hair around my index finger and hummed a little tune my mother had taught me. Sean started to pet my hair like I did the night before for him. I closed my eyes once more and listened Sean finish the tune with his own made up notes. I slightly giggled as he made a d flat and not a d major. I started to sing along, saving him from having to finish it on his own. My singing may not be perfect, but it was better; much better than Sean's.

"Love birds!? We need to make a raft!" my eyes snapped open and I looked over to my mom and Trevor. I smiled and got up as Sean got up too, he picked me off of the ground and swung me around couple times then set me down and held my hand as we walked over to the adults. Sean was blushing from doing that infront of my mother and Trevor, but he was confident. I loved that in a man.

"Well, Trevor pointed out in the book the people had made a raft and set off into the ocean and across the sea to get to a volcanic tube to set steam up and send us up onto the surface," my mother explained to us. Me and Sean looked at each other and sighed.

"Well, let's get to work," Trevor exclaimed clapping his hands together. Me and Sean set off to find wood to help build this "raft" Trevor and Hannah were rambling on about.

* * *

A few hours later and Trevor and Sean were putting up the kite that would help us sail through the sky. I was back helping my mom order around the boys, once the kite was up and running the raft was moving by itself and we were off into the deep blue. Sean and Trevor had jumped on at the last moment as the raft went off. Helping my mom, Trevor tied the kite to the rain holds. Me and Sean were sitting back, watching the sky for the black clouds that signaled rain and thunder. Sean pulled me close as a big wave came up and the black clouds were heading straight for us; or we were heading straight for them. Either way, this was bad news, I knew it.

* * *

**(Author's Note:**

**YAY!!!!!!!! I have 28 reviews and hopeful more as the stories keep coming up! Now that Sean and Alexis are a couple, Sean is more embarrassed to show his feelings.**

**Thanks again and hope this chapter is up to your standards~! I am working on a (ammature) one shot for Sasuke for my B.F.I.T.W.F.W for her birthday, January 19th :)**

**Fin.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wait! So my Grandfather Wasn't Crazy?**

_VintageMassMurderer_

_Chapter 9: Up, up, and Away_

* * *

The inexplicable rain clouds hovered over our heads and the swift gusts of wind carried us along the deep blue sea. I was glancing over at Trevor and my mother every few moments to make sure they were doing okay. Suddenly, out of no where came the strongest gust of wind and rain start to pour down on our heads. I heard laughter and turned slightly, just peering over my should enough to see it was Sean that was laughing. I glared hard at his head.

"What?" I hissed, unknowingly. He wiped an imaginary tear away from his eye and looked towards me; his drenched hair was covering his left eye and dripping down onto his shirt which clung to every muscle on his perfectly toned—what the hell am I saying?

"You looked like a bedraggled cat that was dunked into a tub of ice cold water." Truth was I was shivering like mad since I was waiting for his answer for about two minutes while my mom and Trevor talked about 'scientific' things. He draped his arms around my shoulders and tugged me towards his body. All I could do at that moment in time was blush like a tomato.

"Just a little storm, no big deal!" Trevor screamed over the rolling thunder. He huddled next to my mom and kept small talk. Hannah stepped towards the edge of the "raft" and peered into the water, and as far as I could hear this were her exact words:

"Something's moving down there." She pointed towards some silvery objects moving swiftly towards the raft and doing a "march" zig-zag like line towards us and then away from us.

"Phosphorous plankton it's the same thing we saw back at the beach." He pointed back towards the sand area which was no where to be seen. Since me and Sean were now sitting down, Sean peered over the edge and yelled over the cackle of thunder and yowling of lightning:

"I don't know it looks a little big for plankton!" he looked back towards his uncle.

"Son, we aren't at Sea World, so back up!" he made a quick motion with his hands.

"I think it's some sort of fish…" he mentioned loudly and shook his hair, making the tears of his feathery hair hit my skin. I giggled and that's when everything…everything went wrong.

A giant fish, lodged itself out of the water and straight at Sean it was so fast I couldn't make out the figure, the color, or the physical appearance of it. After Sean maneuvered out of the way it went straight towards my mom!

She screamed and it leapt back in the water, I stood up and looked around as another leapt onto the boat and directly at Trevor. He managed to push the fish off and I got a chance to look at the hideous thing. It looked exactly like that deep sea fish from Finding Nemo, but more bloodcurdling. It's spoiled teeth were rotting away from the gums and the teeth towards the end were more jagged, I guess so it can cut it's "victim" right open. I shivered and looked away as more started leaping out.

"They're everywhere!" Sean screamed towards us as we huddled into a circle, back to back. Trevor walked over to the netting and pulled out three wooden sticks. How is it that I always get left out? Well as he threw them at everyone, excluding me, of course. They started to hit them as if they were baseballs. I watched and waited for the fish to leap out, suddenly a great force knocked me on my back, taking the breath right out of me.

Laying on top of me in a great heap was a hideous fish. It started snapping as I reached out my hands and tried to pull it away from my face and it tried to wiggle its way out, trying to bite my head off. Finally after minutes of battling by hand, I flung it back out into the water and patted my hands on my jacket.

"I swear, worse than my mother…" After a few more fist fights, I was so into it that I hadn't noticed that Sean was talking to his mother for a few minutes on his cell phone. I was waiting next to Sean this time waiting for the next fish to come out when suddenly a giant sea monster came out of the water and onto the freaking raft, almost crushing it. I screamed and leapt back out of harms way, seems like these things are only interested in the hideous fish…

"Get away from the sides!" Trevor pulled all of us away from the sides as the monsters began to dine away at the fish.

"They seem to only be interested in the fish…" Trevor called out, "Listen Sean, Alexis take the stern, Hannah pull the slack!" Trevor barked out orders and before anyone could say, 'Yo mama' people were at the stations waiting for orders.

"Take us north starboard."

"What?"

"What way!!" Trevor screamed while pointing over to in a direction. Slowly, but surely, my mom and Trevor loosened the slack easily, but then something went terribly wrong. The wind got to strong and forced the "kite" up into the air and my mother went flying back, bleeding from her hands. I wanted to rush to her side, but was to scared to, I was glued to the spot. Instead I screamed out to her:

"You alright mom?" she looked back as Trevor ripped his shirt and tied it around her wounds. She smiled her 'mom' smile and turned back to Trevor. The kite roping was coming unraveled, and apparently me and Sean thought the same thing, "grab the rope and hold it down", unfortunately that wasn't such a great plan. At first it would be, but then the wind in the sky got so strong it swept me and Sean off the raft. I could feel it, there was no ground underneath me and for the first time in a long time I screamed in pure horror. More and more we were floating into the sky, the screams and chants from behind us getting softer and soon all that was around me was thunder and lightning, that was the last thing I saw… the last thing I heard was Sean's voice: "Hold on…"

_(A/N: it's been such along time, has my typos gotten better on this chapter? I sure hope so, people keep reminding me of my mistakes :P. _

_I hope this chapter makes up for the five months of NOT updating. I'm a bad person, tsk tsk tsk... LMAO. _

_Anyways, review and alert or whatever you'd like to do, just do something!! Haha, OH! by the way, if you want to give thanks to the person which got me back on this story here: _DrkAngel20 _thank her, she gave me a great idea. _

_Once again, I KNOW I MADE TYPOS lol, once the series is DONE, I WILL GO BACK AND RE-WRITE IT, gosh xD_

_Fin.)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Wait! So my Grandfather Wasn't Crazy?**

_TornPrince'sSmile_

_Chapter 10: Finding Love or Possible Hell?_

**(A/N: I have changed my name again, only because someone hacked my account, which cause some of my stories to be deleted, the only way to get rid of the hacker was to change my name and password to something off topic from my e-mail and account name. Thanks for reading and sorry for the, hellish, long wait. Enjoy :**_)_

* * *

_Two dark figures stood, levitating of some sorts, off the ground. Their black hellish grins illuminated the darkened cave._

_"Who--What are you?" I stammered through the breath that was currently stuck in her throat._

_"That is not important right now dear one, but you must heed our warning." The two figures spoke in perfect harmony, not breaking their sinister looks._

_"What warning?" They turned towards each other with the same hellish grin again and turned back to me._

_"If you don't wake up, you'll be gone with the tide." My eyes widened as my mouth opened._

_"W-what?"_

_"You heard us right child, now wake up. Listen to our voice, wake up my child." The figures slowly dispersed and a new vision arrived, one of a white, glowing, angel._

_"Wake up Alexis, don't die, you have a life, a future; you need to wake up." Slowly my eyes opened... blurred vision, but I awoke._

_

* * *

_

My head whipped up, staring straight into the open ocean, the storm clouds were slowly disappearing and the sun approached again.

"Sean?" There was no answer, no noise unless you count the soft bird's chirping... wait, birds? I tried to stand up, but my head felt like it was about to explode and I fell down on my butt. I groaned, hanging my head between my legs and cried softly.

"I'm going to die, huh?" I was talking to myself, that was a _great_ start, "I need to try to find Sean... That's all that matters now." I wiped my hands on my pants, or what was left of my pants, and slowly stood up. Once I started to walk, I noticed I was limp. I glanced down and saw a large gash running from my thigh towards my calve and stop, blood slowly trickled down my leg as I stared. I stripped of my jacket and wrapped it around my leg, I only wanted to stop the bleeding, now making sure it didn't get infected was a different story. I limped towards the chirping, following the voice, almost as if it were calling to me.

I turned corner after corner, wanting to end up in Sean's arms. My leg was burning badly, I think my leg gash is infected from the sea water, that's what was causing the burning sensation more or likely. I limped more and more, rounding each corner was killing me, the sun wasn't helping either, I was deadly dehydrated.

I licked my cracking lips, my skin felt so dry and itchy, it felt like thousands of spiders were crawling on me and eating my flesh. I heard something; was I hallucinating now too? No! This was real, I could hear Sean, Sean was calling for me.

"Sean!" I cried out, I wanted to find him, no I needed to find him, right now. My voice was cracking and I felt faint.

"Alexis!? Alexis?!" I heard him! It was him, I limped faster and faster as fast as my legs could carry me. I rounded another corner and fell into a jumbled pile of blood. I gasped and looked at the vision in front of me...

"SEAN!" I screamed, I was so happy to see him. He looked at me up and down and gave me a worried look.

"What happened?" I felt dizzy and I held my forehead.

"Water... water..." and then blackness.

* * *

**(A/N: Okay this was written at 3:46 in the morning so I was kind of out of ideas, I was scheduled to do something else, but I decided to do something different. Thanks for reading, please review :**_)_

_F_**i**_n**.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Wait! So my Grandfather wasn't Crazy?  
**_By TornPrince'sSmile_

**Chapter 11: More important business (As told in Sean's POV)**

* * *

I watched her body drop to the ground. Her face was red and her lips were cracked and then I remembered her last words: _water_. I gasped dramatically and thought of possible things she could have and the first thing that popped into my head was dehydration. I panicked and remembered that my little bird friend showed me a small water stream earlier. I quickly picked up Alexis and hoped to dear god she didn't hit her head.

***)(***

I was almost there; I could hear the small splashing of water against the warm rocks. I stepped over a small pile of red rocks and dropped her right into the cool water. After a few minutes, her face regained its original color and her lips looked less cracked, until before.

I got impatient and dipped under the water myself and opened her mouth, making the cold water dripped down her, probably, dry throat. I started wondering if I was doing something wrong because she wasn't waking up. My hand dropped from her face as it trailed down to her leg, where, she had wrapped her jacket tightly around her calve section. I slowly un-wrapped it and saw a bloody mess. My eyes widened in shock as I started to clean out the infected wound.

_'I wonder how she got this mess…'_ I thought to myself as I cringed at the blood coming out. I never liked blood ever since the baseball incident with my uncle; let's just leave it as there was a lot of blood. Slowly, but surely, the wound stopped bleeding as I tore a rather large part of my shirt off and wrapped it gingerly around her cut.

After I dragged her body out of the cold water, I watched her chest heave itself up and down in a rhythmic dance. I only hoped that she was alright now, since it looked only like she was sleeping.

"God, she scared the living crap out of me… fainting like that." I shook my head and smiled lightly. I hope she was well.

***)(***

After a good thirty minutes, her eyes slowly opened to relieve those blue eyes that I adored. She smiled gingerly and caressed her hand over my jaw and chin.

"I thought I died…" she said quietly, "I saw a bright light and saw your face and my mom's… then my father's." I was confused by her statement.

"But you've never seen your father before, how could… you?" Alexis shrugged her shoulder lightly and sat up. I cringed after she cringed and looked down at her leg.

"You fixed it?" I smiled widely at her.

"Yes, does it feel any better?" I have never seen such a wide smile on anyone's face before.

"Yes it does, Mr. Doctor." I laughed lightly and hugged her; surprising both her and me. Why did I just hug her?

"I was so worried about you. You… you just fainted. I thought you hit your head or something." Alexis giggled meekly and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I'm glad." I could feel liquid seeping through my shirt. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw she was crying. My eyes dropped.

"What's wrong?" Her eyes snapped open and she kissed my cheek.

"Nothing… I'm just happy to see you." I nodded my head; I knew how she felt.

***)(***

After I helped Alexis get off the ground she grabbed me and kissed my lips, almost like she'd never see me again. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer; I just noticed how short she was compared to me… She was the first to pull away for air, but she smiled all the same.

"We should head out Sean. I wanna find my mom and Trevor," she then added, "plus I wanna get out of this crazy place." I agreed with her and took her around the waist as we fled to find our guardians.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry it was so short; I know I haven't been updating frequently so I put in this little filler chapter, but it is also a main chapter so! I hope you've enjoyed it and I'll update as soon as possible! Remember, reviews make me get ideas and when I don't update in a long time; I have no ideas, please PM ideas if you have any. Thanks!)**

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Wait! So my Grandfather Wasn't Crazy?**

_TooMuchAtOnce_

_

* * *

_

(A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long a** wait, but school comes first, along with my family and my friends (boyfriend.). And sorry again. I liked the ending sentence just because it 'foreshadows' what is going to happen next. xD Anyways review or else I won't update some time this week.)

Disclaimer: I **do not** own _Journey to the Center of the Earth_, I only own Alexis and some parts of the plot. **_By the way, I did request the section in this website ;)_**

**Chapter 12: Lies, blame game, and more lies**

* * *

It wasn't hard to find the way towards the exit… I mean it was the only way we could go… Actually, before that, we traveled a LONG ways… We scrambled over rocky hills and grassy areas, bugs snipping their jaws on our skin. I was non-so lucky; I had lots of mosquito bites, my head was killing me, and we were walking a bit to fast for my likes.

"You okay?" I lied again, "yeah, of course; why wouldn't I?" Sean shrugged, "you look tired is all." I rolled my eyes and turned away from him and for the trillion time today we stopped; he re-wrapped my leg bandage and made sure I had enough water.

"You're really worried aren't you?" Sean smiled lightly as he took the blood soaked cloth and dampened it with the cold, refreshing water that lay in a material jug.

"Yes… If anything were to happen to you I would blame myself."

"Do you blame yourself?"

"What?" I smiled curiously as a cat and raised my fingers towards the radiating heat, "I was hurt, but it wasn't your fault; do you blame yourself?" Sean looked at me skeptically.

"Yeah, I do. You got hurt looking for me, I feel absolutely at fault here." I whined and argued back.

"But it isn't your fault; I'm the one that fainted because I WAS stupid to not drink the water I sat by…" I lied again…

"What?" his voice was angry and it held some hostility, "you sat by water… and didn't drink any?"

"I didn't think I would need to, I didn't think it was _that_ hot outside."

"Well it is!" he yelled at me, his voice cracking, "you need to take care of yourself." He was truly, generally worried for my well-being.

"Sean…" I touched his shoulder lightly, but he retracted from my touch as if I was blazing hot and stared at me; a cold, cold stare.

"Let's get going." Gosh darn it, he was mad at me.

--

"Come on Alexis." Sean called after me, I was trailing behind him. My legs hurt and my head was pounding, "I'm going as fast as I can." I tripped and fell, he looked back, but didn't necessarily help; he was still angry at me.

We stopped again, resting for a while as I caught my breath.

"I ain't mad at you." Sean said softly, his voice traveling off into silent murmurs.

"What?"

"I said I ain't mad at you." He repeated again, his time his voice carried much more as it echoed through out the 'desert' surroundings.

"Why were you ignoring me then?" I asked painfully as his expression changed to one of sorrow.

"I don't know… I think I was more mad at myself then you Alexis. I mean—."

"I know what you mean you big lug." I answered back quietly as I wrapped my arms around him, "just promise me one thing and one thing only."

"What is that princess?" I chuckled, "you'll help me when I fall."

"Of course, now come on, we got to get going." He pulled me up as we started towards a gap.

"And what in hells name is this?" Rocks were hovering above the ground? What was next a dinosaur?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: What have I gotten myself into?

****

Wait! So my Grandfather Wasn't Crazy?

****

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Journey to the Center of the Earth or any characters associated with the movie/book. I only own Alexis, my original character, and some parts of the plot. **I did ask for this category in fan fiction though ;)**

I grabbed Sean's hand with my own, the clammy feeling was growing over to his hand, yet he didn't pull away.

Did I ever mention I had this deathly fear of heights? Well if I didn't already, let me mention it now.

Sean's hand was pulsating with heat, making my hand ever clammier. I was shivering, but I was hot. He looked at me and smiled lightly.

"Let's just get this over with shall we?" He squeezed my hand reassuringly, "just follow my lead." I nodded, hopefully nothing went wrong, but again; who was I kidding?

Once we reached the edge of the cliff, Sean let go of my hand and an empty, pathetic feeling filled my heart. Why was my heart aching so? Sean looked at the rocks that were in front of him. He took one step back and jumped to the first one. I felt my heart race, like it was going to come out of my chest. Sean sighed once his legs stopped shaking and looked back at me.

"Okay, once I jump to the next rock; you jump to the one I'm standing on okay?" I tried to nod my head, but it just came out as a hyperactive, compulsive shake. Sean's eyes showed worry, but jumped to the next rock. Just like the first rock, he was shaky at first, but slowly regained his control.

It was my turn now.

I walked backwards a good three or four steps, closed my eyes and just concentrated on my breathing. I started counting backwards and slowly opened my eyes. I started running forwards and took a leap of faith. I wasn't as graceful as Sean; I landed on my hands and knees making the rock lurched forward and crash into Sean's rock.

"Shit!" I screamed as Sean's rock moved farther away from me, he was gripping the rock with his hands so tightly his knuckles were turning white. My rock slowly started turning upside down. I heard Sean scream: "Hold on tight!" All I could do was do what he said. I closed my eyes as I felt my body being flipped upside down. I didn't look for a good minute, then I could feel my muscles slowly weaken.

"Sean! I can't hold on anymore!"

"Move your body forward! The momentum will help the rock flip over!" I opened my eyes for a split second and noticed he was safely on the other side. The rocks all piled over on his side; how was I going to get over? Better yet, was I going to die here? I lurched my body forward, just like Sean had said, and the rock slowly flipped over. She was more than half way there.

"Now what?" She screamed at Sean, obviously afraid.

"Paddle?"

That was actually a smart idea. I started "paddling" the air with my hands. My forearms were sore, but I had finally reached the other side and with Sean's help, I was up on my feet. Though I told him we couldn't more for a while.

"Why not?"

"My legs are about ready to give out you dunce."

Sean chuckled lightly, "Ah."

****

AN:

Holy crap! Long time no see! (Or no update in this case) I'm so sorry! Really! I've been busy with other stories and other ideas (_and school obviously_) so I really didn't have time to update one of my most viewed stories! But now that I've got a chance to update, I did! It might be short, but it moves along with the plot and more are soon to come! Possibly in the next couple hours, so keep your eyes peeled! J 


End file.
